The clinical objectives of this study are to determine the maximum tolerated dose of weekly low-dose Pac-3 and low-dose Pac-24 when combined with concurrent daily radiation in the adjuvant setting following resection of locally advanced head and neck cancer; to describe the toxicities and dose limiting toxicities of weekly Pac-3 and Pac-24 when combined with concurrent daily radiation, and to describe the survival, progression-free survival, and loco-regional progression-free survival in patients treated on these schedules. This study is just beginning accrural.